Harry Potter:The Prisoner of Azkaban, HETALIASTYLE
by chibibeanie
Summary: ADOPTED! from kumatheawesome. China and England are teaching at Hogwarts, Sea-kun, Hong Kong and Taiwan are 3rd years, My OC!Philippines decides to join as a 5th year...chaos ensues. Set in Prisoner of Azkaban
1. Intro

Hello users of . I am chibibeanie, your friendly neighborhood weirdo. So I adopted this fic from Kumathawesome and decided to continue it, 'cause I wanted to finish it and decided "screw it! I'm doing this myself! ADOPTED!" and that's how this fic came..er… will come to be. I will start it, but first I will reread it and adjust to my personal style. So I will add my OC!Philippines, who I adjust for ever fic I do. For this one, she will be a badarse(sorta). DESCRIPTION TIMEEEZ!

* * *

Name: Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz, goes by Rinza, a combo of her first and third name.

Appearance: Short, curvy, waist length, wavy, black hair in a thick tousled braid with a red gumamela flower and two white sampaguitas in her hair, right above her braid. She wears a black robe and white short sleeved blouse. A tight black vest is worn over this with a red and yellow stripped tie tucked underneath (She's a Gryffindor). She wears a skirt that ends just above her knees and long red socks that reach her mid-thighs. She wears black combat boots that reach just below her knees. She gets in trouble a lot for being out of dress code.

Personality: Rinza is a tropical country, who, over time, has toughened up and learned to kick arse in order to defend herself (i.e. eskrima/kali/arnis/boxing/and whatever other styles of Filipino martial arts are used in street fighting.) She still retains her energy, enthusiasm, and hospitality towards others, but she wanted to prove she was a strong and capable country, so she started to dress like a delinquent to intimidate others. So far, it hasn't worked. She's more like a cool big sister type of person, but she can still kick arse. She has a fondness for lambanog, beer, and tequila (from Mexico) and can be very violent when she is not taken seriously when she tells people she is strong. She also becomes violent when people wake her from her daily siesta or mock her height. She is very short tempered and can be evil-er than Russia when she snaps.

Likes: Tequila, lambanog, beer, street fighting, karaoke, her islands, warm weather, the sun, knives (particularly balisongs), boxing, food (minus England's), siestas, dancing (Spanish colony. Enough said), fiestas, her family and friends, music, guitar, cooking(though some of her foods are rather strange).

Dislikes: Bullies, spiders, England's cooking, people who piss her off, cold weather.

Flaws: Dense, can't read the atmosphere well. She is a (secretly) hopeless romantic and friends with France, Russia, and Belarus, which scare the crap out of the other nations. She thinks she needs to dress like a delinquent to be tough, and she is a 'punch first, ask questions later' person. She can also have a pretty dry sense of humor at times. Short fuse.

Other: She, like many other nations, is multilingual, but she knows more exotic languages and hops between them constantly so no one can keep up, just for kicks. Rinza, learning from her fighting styles, knows how to turn normal objects into weapons, and carries 2 yoyos around everywhere. She usually is playing with one of them at all times. She will, on occasion, bring a balisong or bolo knife with her, if she has a bad feeling that day, or is pissed 'cause someone woke her up. She smuggled her tarsier, Pan, in and has several strange magical objects from Siquijor with her at Hogwarts. They are powerful, but hard to use and lead to trouble when not used right. Needless to say, her oddities lead her and Luna to get along well. Often whines about the cold weather at Hogwarts.


	2. Transfers, Professors, and Brow Boggarts

Hey, sup guys. This is chibibeanie, and this is the crossover fanfiction of Hetalia and Harry Potter I adopted from kumatheawesome. I hope you all like it and kumatheawesome approves of what I've done with it. Just say the word and I'll change it again. Don't wanna offend anyone. PEACE!( wo)b

* * *

England gave the large, brown owl some copper coins and bread chunks before opening the letter it had carried. It was from Hogwarts, his wizarding school in Scotland. (so technically it isn't his, but details, details)

_Dear Arthur,_

_Dumbledore wanted me to ask you if you could come teach here. I've already invited Peter, Hong, Taiwan, and Phili to visit me as third year transfer students. Oh, but Phili will be a fifth year. You'll be teaching History of a friend to help too if you want. Oh, and you can help me protect Harry from Sirius. He was a good guy. I wish he hadn't ended up how he is. Remus is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts too, so it's ok if you can't come._

_See ya!_

_-Alicia, your favorite little sister._

England snorted after reading the final comment in the letter. He set the letter down and sighed before calling a snowy owl to take a reply back. _I'll be there. If I come with someone, it'll be Wang Yao_. _Tell Dumbledore I said hello._ The owl flew off and England called his old friend, China.

"Hello ~Aru"

"It's England. I want to know if you'd like to teach magical history at my wizarding school. Alicia already invited Hong Kong, Sealand, Taiwan, and Philippines. Thought it'd be a nice break."

"Sure ~Aru. As long as Yong Soo doesn't come."

"Don't worry, I will NEVER let him into my school. See you in London." England hung up went to talk to Ioana, Allistor, and Will his brothers, about who'd be in charge during his absence. He sighed again. They could end up fighting about it. He left his house with Sealand to get him ready for Hogwarts.

XxXxXxXxXxX

China and England were onboard the Hogwarts express in a teacher's cabin. Peter, Xiang, Mei, and Rinza were somewhere else in a student's cabin, so England was explaining recent history.

"So some murder is out for your chosen one, that kid right there ~Aru?" England nodded. Suddenly, the train slowly began to stop, and the lights turned off.

"Stay still and be quiet." England instructed. They could hear a commotion in the other cabins. He pulled out a wand, and it started to glow.

"I forgot you needed wands for European magic." China whispered, before he muttered something and snapped his fingers. A ball of light appeared and he tossed it around carelessly. The door of the compartment slid open, and they saw the back of a cloaked, ghoulish figure. It left, and the lights slowly turned back on. The train started moving again. China asked, "What was that ~aru?"

"A Demontor. They guard Azkaban."

"No wonder that guy's insane ~Aru."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Arthur didn't pay much attention to the sorting. He only began listening when McGonagall announced three new first years and one new fifth year would be attending Hogwarts as transfer students.

"Kirkland, Peter"

"Gryffindor"

Loud cheers erupted from the students in red and gold.

"Wang, Mei"

"Gryffindor"

And even louder cheers, but now Slytherin students were beginning to squirm, knowing half of the transfers would belong to 'the enemy.'

"Wang, Xiang"

"Gryffindor"

And deafening cheers from Gryffindor. Slytherin was not happy, and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were not thrilled either.

Meanwhile, Xiang watched Harry enter the hall silently and sit down next to Ron Weasly.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall swung open with a loud crash. A short, tan, curvy girl stood in the doorway with a mischievous smirk on her face. Fred and George Weasly seemed to perk up, sensing the mischievous air around said girl.

"Sorry I'm late!" she called. The new teachers shook their heads and China face palmed and muttered something about 'Filipino time'. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and proceeded to call the last name.

"De la Cruz, María Clara Esperanza"

"Rinza is good" Rinza said as she sat to be sorted. McGonagall rolled her eyes again at the girl, and placed the sorting hat on her head. Behind her, Snape didn't even attempt to hide the distaste in the new students disregaurd of dress code, with her combat boots, tight fitting vest, the red flower in her long, black, braided hair, and her robes carelessly draped on her shoulders. He could only be grateful she was wearing a tie, even if it was loosely tied and the top few buttons of her blouse were undone beneath it. He looked at the other transfers. They all appeared to be in dress code, though the other girl had pink flowers in her long, straight hair, and the boys had rediculously large eyebrows, possibly the result of a jinx. He had to keep his eyes on the new transfers, as well as the new teachers. Their timing was too good to be true.

"Gryffindor!"

And again, the Great Hall was filled with cheers, and a few groans and complaints from the three houses with no new members.

FOCUS TURNS TO HARRY

Ron was talking to three of the new third years, Peter, Hong, and Mei. Fred and George looked pleased chatting with the new fifth year transfer Rinza, when Dumbledore made his speech.

"Welcome students, to another excellent year at Hogwarts! Before we dine, I have a few things to tell you, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you begin your first feast of the new school year. As you will all now be aware, after the search of the Hogwarts express, our school is presently playing host to some dementors from Azkaban prison, who are here on orders by the Ministry of Magic, and they are stationed at every entrance to the they are with us, I must make it clear that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled with tricks or disguises-or even Invisibility Cloaks," He seemed to look straight at Harry as he said that. "It is not in the nature of a demontor to understand pleading or excuses. Therefore, I warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors. On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome four new teachers this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Secondly, I am sad to say Professors Kettleburn and Binns have passed away, so Reubus Hagrid has kindly agreed to take on Care of Magical Creatures as well as game keeping duties. Professors Arthur Kirkland and Wang Yao will take over teaching History of Magic." Yao and Arthur rose to address the student body. "Hogwarts is also happy to welcome four new transfer students to our humble school. Wang Xiang, from Hong Kong, Wang Mei, from Taiwan, er-Rinza, from The Republic of the Philippines, and Peter Kirkland, from...Sealand." The four students stood to acknowledge Dumbledore's introduction, then sat down and resumed their conversations. "That is all. And now students, let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Hermione asked Peter, Xiang, Mei, and Rinza, "Are the two new History of Magic professors related to you?" All four of them replied as one, "Older brothers."

Ron asked next, "Do you four know each other?"

Mei answered this time, "Me, Xiang, and Rinza are brother and sisters. We know Peter because Yao and Arthur are friends."

"Be glad Yong Soo isn't here too," Xiang commented.

"I think he's a little insane" said Peter.

"A little doesn't begin to cover it." Rinza mumbled, chewing on a scone she had piicked up, and promptly spit out.

"Ugh, British food sucks," The four laughed and attempted to find something more suited to their taste, ignoring the odd looks the other students used to the food gave them. Everyone enjoyed the feast, and they all walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password's Fortuna Major" someone whispered.

"Thanks" Harry replied. He collapsed onto his bed and instantly fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Divination had passed uneventful except for several death omens. Care of Magical Creatures was fun, except for Malfoy. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione thought she saw the Hippogriff bowing to her first, but assumed Mei had bowed already. They walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. For some reason, Rinza was inside the classroom. Mei and Xiang walked up and immediately questioned her, "What are you doing here!"

"Yeah, I thought you were, like, supposed to be a fifth year." Xiang added.

"Meh, I already learned what Flitwick was teaching in Charms, so I got bored and left," Rinza replied, crossing her arms and smirking at her siblings. Mei laughed at her sister's antics, but Xiang kept on his usual stoic face. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine chose to ignore the transfer's conversation in order to avoid being the first students to lose their house points that year. They'd already lost their house many points in the past. Granted they gained them all back and then some, but it was still aweful to be scorned by your classmates.

Professor Lupin, not realizing the young Filipina didn't belong in his class, began to speak,

"We found a boggart in the school yesterday. Instead of letting the staff deal with it, I thought you could try. Neville, you're first. What do you fear the most?" Neville trembled, answering "Professor Snape"

Professor Lupin nodded. "You live with your Grandmother, correct? What does she wear?" Neville stumbled his words " A.. Big Vulture hat... and a green dress..."

Lupin finished for him. "And a big red handbag, correct? When the boggart appears concentrate on the clothes and shout Riddikulus!" Neville stepped towards the wardrobe and professor Snape came out.

"Riddikulus!" and he was wearing the hat dress and bag. All of the students, minus a few Slytherins, laughed.

"Parvati! Forward!"

_Crack!_ It became a bloody mummy.

"Riddikulus!" which tripped on bandages.

_Crack!_ it became a banshee.

"Riddikulus!" It lost its voice.

_Crack!_ Ron stepped forward. It became a spider.

"Riddikulus!" It had no legs.

Peter stepped forward and _Crack!_ It became a tall intimidating man with a scarf and bloody pipe. (RUSSIA)

"Riddikulus!" A girl with a white bow and a knife chased him, asking him to marry her. (BELARUS) Mei stepped forward.

_Crack!_ A black-haired man lay dead on the floor. Peter, Xiang, and Rinza suppressed laughter, realizing what Mei's greatest fear was. Mei scowled at them.

"Riddikulus!" The blood washed away and he was alive, dancing. Xiang stepped forward.

_Crack!_ It became the HUGE eyebrows that both he and Peter had. This time, audible laughter was heard from the other three nations(and micronation)

"Riddikulus!" They exploded into fireworks. Rinza stepped forward.

_Crack!_ A beaten man lay on the floor. Another man, a Spaniard (SPAIN) held a gun to his back.

"Riddikulus!" Rinza called out hastily. The man on the floor stood up and began to do the Can-Can with the Spaniard, who was suddenly wearing a large, frilly, red dress.

Lupin stepped forward and _Crack!_ It became a glowing white orb.

"Riddikulus!" It flashed on and off before becoming dark. "Neville! Forward!"

_Crack! _It became Snape before Neville laughed and called "Riddikulus!" making it explode into dust.

"Best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher EVER!" the class cheered as they laughed. Peter stared at Xiang.

"You're afraid of that entire Jinxed Eyebrows thing?" He burst out laughing.

"Well, Ivan will, like, kill you if he finds out about this." Xiang replied flatly. Rinza walked up behind Peter imitating Ivan's kolkolkol, causing Peter to jump about a foot in the air and the others to laugh. They all started walking behind Mei singing, "You're in love with Kiku, You're in love with Kiku!" She turned around glaring. "Shut up Eyebrows."

All four burst into laughter.

"You're seriously still mad after Arthur jinxed your eyebrows to be as big as his, Xiang? And Peter, Natalya and Ivan will definitely kill you when they find out about this, so don't tell Raivis. He'll definitely snitch on you guys." She turned to Rinza. "And I don't even know what you're fear was." Xiang and Peter looked at her as well. Rinza just shrugged nonchalantly. "You'll get it someday. You guys are still to young." She eyed Mei and shook her head. "Most definitely the flattest of all of our siblings." Xiang and Peter burst into laughter, and Mei reddened in embarrassment.

"H-hey! Just cause I don't have huge boobs like you doesn't make me any less attractive! Besides, it's unnatural for an Asian!" Mei stammered.

"Hunh, just keep telling yourself that." Rinza scoffed. She smirked at Mei and laughed again, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl in a tight hug, until Mei laughed as well. The clueless male nations just watched the display in confusion.

"Girls are weird," Peter said. Xiang nodded in agreement.

Alicia suddenly appeared next to them with a _'Crack!_' making the group jump in shock.

"How do you do that?" Peter asked.

"Simple. I apparate. Humans can't do it, but I can. Good work on the boggart, but why are you afraid of eyebrows?" She laughed before disappearing again with a loud _Crack! _Leaving four confused teens in her wake.


	3. Ninjas, Helicopters, and Annoyed Nations

The class was walking with Sealand, Hong Kong, and Taiwan to Care of Magical Creatures. Rinza had earlier gotten caught by McGonagall, whose class she was supposed to be in, and lost ten points for Gryffindor. By the time she caught up to them again, they were in History of Magic class. Arthur had just finished his lesson on French magicians. Most of the time he had been yelling, "And I said take that frog! Don't try to rape me again. Because The French are bunch of disgusting perverts..."

Mei nodded in understanding the whole time, while Rinza rolled her eyes and mumbled something about 'At least _**he**_ can get a girlfriend Eyebushes.' As the four nations walked out of the not-so-accurate class, Harry, Ron and Hermoine caught up with them.

"Hey, who was that earlier?" Ron asked.

"Oh, she was Alicia, my cousin. She's a fifth year." Peter replied. Suddenly Japan walked around a corner.

"Kiku! Why are you here?" Mei questioned, a bit too hastily and anxiously, for she received several odd looks from the golden trio and chuckles from her fellow nation/students who still remembered the boggart. Mei glared at them to shut them all up, with little success. The others just laughed louder.

"Konichiwa mina-san. I need to talk to Yao-san. Do you know where he is?"

"He's teaching a class. Why did you need him for something? Was seeing your precious siblings not good enough for you?" Rinza asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm and over-dramatics. She made a large swooping gesture, as if she were in pain, and held a hand to her forehead, as if to shield her eyes from sight.

"Ah R-Rinza-san, gomenazai, I did not realize you were so upset! I'm very sorry, to all of you." Kiku bowed in apology. Rinza rolled her eyes and turned back around, then pulled Kiku into a tight hug, shocking the flustered Asian.

"Geez, you're such a stick in the mud, you've been hanging out with Ludwig too much Kuya." She pulled Mei and Xiang into the hug as well.

"We all missed you, right Mei?" Rinza smirked, releasing the group.

"Sh-shut up!" Mei stammered. Rinza laughed and Xiang smiled at Mei's half angry, half ecstatic expression. She looked downright hilarious.

"H-hai, it's just that Yong Soo told everyone where at the world meeting where you all are, so Alfred-kun might come..."

Peter and Xiang stared at him. Rinza face palmed and Mei groaned.

"Alfred will **definetly** come. I am _sooo_ gonna kill Yong Soo." Mei grumbled.

"Not if I do first." Rinza's eyebrow was twitching in irritance.

"What if Ivan comes..." Xiang muttered.

Peter paled. Alfred would be ok, but IVAN! "We have to warn Jerk-Arthur and Yao!"

They ran back to the classroom, where England was preparing a lesson.

"Jerk Arthur! The stupid Yong Soo guy told everyone at the World Conference where we are and now Alfred is going to come here and Ivan might come and kill me!"

The two older nations stared at them.

"Who told you that ~Aru?"

"Kiku! He just appeared out of nowhere cause he's a ninja." Mei panted.

"How'd he get past the dementors anyway?" Xiang pondered.

"You four should go back to your common room. We aren't leaving." Arthur stated.

Peter, Xiang, Mei, and Rinza walked back to the Gryffindor common room, but everyone was huddled around the entrance. Rinza (rudely) pushed forward and saw the Fat Lady's painting had been ripped up by someone with a knife. Suddenly Alicia was in their heads saying,

"The **Marauders** are back, **Wormtail** is back. **Padfoot** is back. **Moony** is back. Finally." over and over again. McGonagall ordered everyone to sleep in the great hall that night.

The next exciting thing happened during care of magical creatures. They (minus Rinza, who got caught again) were watching the movement of flobberworms when the sounds of helicopters were heard overhead. Everyone looked up just in time to see a blond man parachuting towards them.

"Hey Alfred!" Peter shouted, while Mei and Xiang turned to the startled faces of the class.

Taiwan explained. "Arthur and Yao are part of a world conference, as representatives of England and China. Xiang is the representative of Hong Kong, Rinza for the Philippines, and Peter is representing the micronation of Sealand. I'm the representative for Taiwan, and Alfred," she pointed up at the floating blond, "Is the American representative. He's also kinda in love with Arthur...and he's a weirdo. I'm gonna kill Yong Soo a **million** times." Mei looked on menacingly, plotting Yong Soo's murder, when Alfred finally landed.

"Hiya Peter! Hi Mei, Xiang! Where's Artie?"

"Teaching a class, then helping me kill Yong Soo. You know this is a **Magic** School, right? And that you really shouldn't be here, on muggle helicopters or anything else."

"Whaa? Why ya gonna kill Im-Yong Soo." The nations facepalmed and the rest of the class looked on in confusion.

"Why don't you say hi to Arthur, then leave." Xiang suggested. Peter nodded in agreement

"No Way! This is frikin _awesome_! I'm gonna go bother Iggy. See ya!" Mei sighed and one of Xiangs large eyebrows twitched. Peter could care less, because he actually enjoyed the fact that the American idiot would tick off his jerk-older brother.

To the class, it was the weirdest incident in Care of Magical creatures since the Buckbeak incident. They all watched the blond man leave, and no one noticed the flobberworms were mauling some not-so-innocent Slytherin boy.

"That was strange." Ron muttered, breaking the silence.

"Really? I find it normal." Peter said. The class stared at him in silence and Mei facepalmed again. Xiang's eyebrow was still twitching. Mei began to walk back towards the castle.

"Hey! Where are you going little lady?" Hagrid called out, in an attempt to get his class under control.

"To find Rinza. I'm going to have fun watching her beat up the stupid American." Mei called, deadpanned, without turning around. Peter and Xiang's eyes widened slightly, before running after their Taiwanese friend, still deciding whether to stop her, or help her obliterate the loud, obnoxious blond.

* * *

A/N: I had fun with this chapter. Poor Sealand, you are going to get a visit from a large, scary Russian. **Very** soon. _kolkolkol_. And Alfred shall get his butt kicked.


	4. Explosions,Beat downs,and Evil Filipinas

"UUUUUUUUGGGGGHH!" Rinza let out a loud, exasperated sigh for the third time...in the past five minutes. Professor McGonagal gave up on trying to get her to stop and was seriously considering jinxing the girls mouth shut.

"This is sooooo boring!" Rinza complained. McGonagal could only pray that the class would end so the obnoxious girl would shut her trap. Luckily, her prayers would soon be answered, for the large wooden doors of the classroom sprang open with a loud crash. All eyes turned to the students in the doorway. It was an angry looking Mei, a stoic Xiang, and an eager looking got up from her seat and walked over to her siblings.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, Alfred came here, did something stupid, and is now off to bother Arthur and Yao." She said.

"_Professor _Arthur and _Professor _Yao," A voice sadi from behind. It was Hermoine, with Harry and Ron. The rest of the Care of Magical Creatures class was with them, along with a rather depressed Hagrid, muttering something about flobberworms and getting fired.

"What's up with the peanut gallery?" Rinza asked, eliciting a sniker from Peter and a "HEY!" from Ron and Harry. Hermoine scowled but said nothing.

"Sorry, they must have followed us," Mei apologised.

"It's ok," Rinza said, pounding her right fist into her left palm, "I'll have a better audience this way." She turned back to the classroom of fifth years, including Fred and George Weasly, and shouted "Anyone who wants to see a stupid American get his arse handed to him, FOLLOW ME!" The class whooped and stampeeded out of the classroom, behind Rinza, Mei, Xiang, and Peter.

After a few minutes of stampeeding down the halls, a few more classrooms had joined them, much to the dismay of the teachers, and the group had reached the doors to History of Magic class. Before Mei and Peter could barge through the doors, Rinza stopped them, a large, mischevious smile crossed her face. She turned to Xiang and asked "You wouldn't happen to have any fireworks on you Xiang?"

A small smile crept on to Xiang's usually stoic features and he pulled several large firecrackers out of thin air. He and Rinza dumped them by the door and lit them while Mei and Xiang stood back, snickering. The rest of the students and teachers looked rather panicked, except Fred and George, who were snickering next to Mei and Peter.

"Three" Xiang said.

"Two," Rinza continued.

"ONE!" the two shouted in unison. The large wooden doors were blasted to splinters from the explosion and several students and objects from both inside and outside of the classroom were pushed back from the impact. Mei, Peter, Rinza, Xiang, Fred, and George were laughing and high-fiving each other.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR BLOODY PROBLEM, YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC GITS! YOU COULD HAVE HURT SOMEONE! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" A British accented voice screeched. The pranksters turned their attention to an angry Arthur, who was holding a laughing Alfred by his collar and standing next to Yao, who was shaking his head and saying, "aiyaaaaah..." The scene was rather comical, and the students who caused the rukus burst into laughter again.

"S-shut up!" The Brit yelled, getting red in the face. Alfred, unable to read the atmosphere tosee that he was being laughed at too, joined in.

"Aiyaaaah, you are all idiots aru," Yao said. He turned to Mei, Xiang, Rinza, and Peter, "What are you all doing here anyway aru?" With that, the four nations snapped out of their laughing fit.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Rinza exclaimed. She smirked evilly at Alfred. "Hey Kuya Al, can you come over here for a minute?" Alfred obliged, more than happy to talk with his former territory.

"Hey Rinza, what's u-" He began, only to be cut off when Rinza's right fist made contact with his face. Alfred's head snapped sharply to the side and the tall blond stumbled backward, not prepared for the sudden attack.

"Ow! What the hell was that fo-" Once again, he was cut off by a strong left hook to his jaw. This time, Alfred fell on his butt from the force. He looked at Rinza, who had a demonic look in her eye, but sweet smile on her face. Put her in a scarf and tan coat and she could pass as Russia. Alfred gulped.

"So Kuya," Rinza said in a cheery voice. The others could clearly her the sinister intent behind her smiling face. "What are you doing here?"

"Uuuhhh, visiting?" Alfred said. Rinza smiled.

"So how long will you be 'visiting'?" She asked.

"Um, I dunno, a while I guess..." Alfred trailed off and began to sweat. He recognised the look in Rinza's eyes, and that look usually meant trouble for whoever she was pissed at. He had figured by now that it was him, and he was not looking forward to whatever she had in mind.

"Good," Rinza said, smiling wider, shocking those who thought she would kick the American out of the school at the first chance she got. She stared down at Alfred, mischief in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "That means you can bethe school's training dummy while you're here." Rinza said and clapped her hands together. "Me first!" She exclaimed. "I'm glad you came, cause I really needed someone to be my boxing punching bag. I need to keep my game up while I'm here, so Kuya Jandro can't get ahead of me..." Rinza rambled as she dragged a struggling Alfred down a hallway. Mei, Xiang, and Peter were left behind laughing while the other students looked on in confusion and slight fear.

"Aiyaaah..." Yao said again. Fred and George exchanged glances, having foun the perfect people to help them pull the ultimate prank on the school. Hermoine eyed the transfers warily, suspicious of all of the strange things revolving around them since their arrival. And Harry and Ron wondered what more strange things would happen before the end of the year. Alice watched everyonefrom the shadows, a look of worry etched on her face, waiting for the storm to come.


End file.
